


No Place Like Home

by IdleInky



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, Fluff, I'm telling you this is the fluffiest thing that I've ever written, Patton loves his family, That's All I Can Think Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mention of being lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleInky/pseuds/IdleInky
Summary: Patton knew there really was no place like home.





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This one is an AU where there is no Dark and Light Sides, I don't really know how else to explain but basically, all of the sides live in the same area of the mindscape and have no issues with eachother. Also, in this AU, the age that the sides are when they appear depends on the kind of trait that they are. 
> 
> For example, even thought Patton appeared when Thomas was a baby, he looked like he was around the age of 15 because he was Morality and under all of his 'childishness', he was very mature. Same goes for Logan when he appeared. Virgil and Deceit both looked around the age of 13 when they appeared, and Roman and Remus looked 10 years old when they appeared, the same age that Thomas was at the time.

As he was singing to himself whilst making breakfast, Patton was hit with a moment of nostalgia. 

He remembered when Thomas was younger, and he was the only side. He was lonely for a long time, after all he did appear when Thomas was a baby, and he had been alone for quite a few years, but despite that, he remembered that making breakfast for himself always made him happy for some reason.

  


When Logan appeared shortly after Thomas turned 4, Patton was ecstatic. He wouldn't be lonely anymore! Sure, Logan didn't talk to him alot, but honestly, Patton was just happy that he wasn't alone anymore.

Despite the fact that they hardly ever talked to eachother, they always bonded during breakfast, a breakfast that was always made by Patton.

  


It was about another 4 years before another side appeared, or sides to be exact. Virgil and Dee appeared at the same time when Thomas was about 8 years old, though they are not brothers, they just happened to appear at the same time.

Virgil and Dee spoke to Patton him alot more than Logan did, but they still spent breakfast time catching up with eachother if they hadn't spoken for a while, they also spent the time bonding and talking about each others interests.

  


Finally, 2 years later when Thomas was 10, Roman and Remus appeared. Unlike Virgil and Dee, Roman and Remus were brothers, twins in fact. The two spent alot of time with eachother, though they also spent alot of time with the other sides, Patton especially. 

The twins loved helping Patton make breakfast, they would help him with it almost every day. Breakfast time was always filled with messes, wild stories, and weird jokes, and Patton wouldn't have had it any other way.

  


They had all came a long way over the years, and Patton had went from being lonely, to bring surrounded by an amazing group of people. 

Breaking himself out of his thoughts, Patton looked over to the kitchen table where all the other sides were sitting, and he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face.

He really loved his famILY, and he knew that there really was no place like home.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Just some extra info that you probably don't care about lol:
> 
> \- Even though they were different ages when they appeared, they do all pretty much look the same now, though there is some small differences between them.
> 
> Roman and Remus are a little shorter than everyone else, Virgil has a slightly paler skin tone, Patton has freckles, Remus has a streak of white in his hair, Logan is slightly taller than everyone else, and Deceit obviously has the scales on one half of his face.
> 
> Note: Also, this chapter was probably very confusing, but I love it anyway. Honestly, I think that this is the fluffiest thing that I've ever written, not gonna lie! Also, let me know if you wanna see more oneshots in this AU!


End file.
